With The Push Of A Button
by Vengeful Music
Summary: Jade is your typical, normal, American teenager. However, with the click of a button, she finds her life being turned upside down within a matter of moments as she is flung into the world she knows as Skyrim. Farkas is your common Nord man, but once Jade enters his life, things are definitely bound to get interesting... Takes place in both Skyrim and AU, Future lemons for sure!R&R
1. Chapter 1 - REPUBLISHED

_REPUBLISHED!_

If you guys have already read this chapter, I have done some editing to it, the first chapter didn't change as much. Give it a go if you wish, however, if you just want to wait until I start posting on a regular basis again, that's fine as well.

!ALSO PLEASE READ THIS!  
 **ANOTHER IMPORTANT A/N IS ATTACHED TO THE ORIGINAL ONE BELOW. I REMOVED THE CHAPTER THAT IT ORIGINALLY WAS AND INCLUDED IT HERE SO THIS STORY DOESN'T GET REMOVED FOR VIOLATION OF TERMS ON THIS SITE.**

It explains my long absense, as well as my plan for this 2018.

Other than that, read on, skip to the A/N at the bottom if you don't want to, etc  
Just, enjoy.

 _M rating stands for many future lemons and other mature subject matter I currently have in mind for what I hope to be a fan-fic gem~_

* * *

Ahh yes, her favorite part of the day. Going home, sitting down, and relaxing. Most of her relaxing consisted of play video games, and her current addiction…. Skyrim. Far too long this game was left unplayed, and very much unfinished, and for some reason she had an unusual determination to finish such a feat of a task. Any free time she had that wasn't spent at work, at school, studying, doing chores, or whatever else she happened to have planned… She played Skyrim.

It relaxed her, centered her, and offered her a more elaborate escape than most games seemed to do, in a way that was easy for her to understand and comprehend, and not complex to the point she would have to avidly game to keep up with it.

She laid back lazily on the couch, and held the controller with a soft grip in her hands, loading up the game in the silence of her home. She couldn't quiet remember where she had left off in her characters adventures, but she was more than eager to continue…

Very eager, she was more than excited, as her friend had rigged the game to be and feel more real. She grabbed her VR headset and slipped it on over her eyes as she waited for the game to boot up.

Everything was relatively normal for now, she pressed continue, and waited for her previous save to load with a heavy sigh as she closed her eyes. Before long she heard the soft music and the sounds of rain hitting the window of her apartment, and nothing from her from her computer. She opened her eyes once more, only to let out a groan.

Her computer had crashed, again. She waited impatiently as the computer rebooted, drumming her fingers impatiently against her cheek with the thoughts of what adventures awaited her tonight, or the next few days in Skyrim. She removed her headset for a moment and rubbed her eyes before putting the device back on with a grumble, grabbing her controller before stopping as she was blinded suddenly.

She blinked rapidly for a few moments before her eyes adjusted. Confusion washed over her. She furrowed her brow as she stared at a white screen, with a single button that read ' _continue?_ '

Continue what? She hadn't started anything. She wanted to yell in frustration, and tried forcing the computer off and to reboot again, blindly feeling for the damn button as she felt no need to remove the headset until she saw anything happen. The damn thing wouldn't turn off. She did everything she possibly knew how to do to fix the situation, before letting out a sigh and murmuring…. "Must be some sort of virus…."

She sat there, saddened, and nearly pulled out her phone getting ready to look up the nearest computer repair place. She wondered what she could have done to have such a thing on her computer… She didn't recall visiting or downloading in malicious or unusual software, and had antivirus protection on her laptop…

Part of her was curious as to what would happen if she were to press the button. It questioned her as much as she questioned it.

Besides, if her laptop was as far gone as it seemed… What could it possibly hurt to find out before she took it in?...

She took in a deep breath, and clicked the button, and watched as the screen went black. She frowned and blew out a huff of air and whispered "Figures." And dropped her controller haphazardly at her side, standing as she slowly reached to remove the VR headset.

She swayed when she stood, stopping as she looked around. She felt abnormally dizzy, and shook her head some hoping the feeling of vertigo would stop. But each time she moved, it got worse, she tried to cry out but found herself on the floor, before her world turned black.

oOo

She opened her eyes, feeling the blistering cold on her neck first, as if her whole body had to take a moment to revitalize itself, to remember where each limb was and how to feel.

"Hey you, you're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush same as us and that thief over there."

Those words washed over her senses with such heavy Deja vu that she wasn't sure people would understand her true feelings. She realized she was bound, and in rags, and when she looked up, rather than some graphic configuration of a made-up race of humans, she saw a very real man. She felt the cold world that surrounded them, and her heart froze. She could have broken her silence, but she was too in shock to speak. Her mind was racing with questions, and she wasn't sure anyone would be able to answer them in any lifetime.

Ralof looked at her expectantly his eyes somber, which was too be expected, if her knew of the adventure that was about to unfold she wondered if he would look differently. If he knew how many times people from god knows how many places heard him say that line to them through a fucking screen of some sort and believed, he was made up.

She was either tripping on something from her tap water, or dreaming up some seriously weird shit. It was colder than she could possibly comfortable dream, and she spent most of her time in silence then pinching herself until she let out a soft hiss and looked down, seeing she had drawn blood on her thigh.

This was real. She didn't know how, but it was real.

Lokir, the horse thief, when she finally began to pay attention to the men, spoke as he gestured towards the man seated next to her right, which sent chills down her spine. "What's wrong with him, huh?"

Ralof was quick to turn and bite back "Watch your tongue!", and she tried to compose the sheer amount of emotions she was experiencing just by being physically seated next to the Jarl of Windhelm, Ulfric Stormcloak.

"This isn't happening…" She whispered to herself, listening to the dialogue she knew all too well from her accounts of starting the game over way too many times….

She closed her eyes, opened them, and repeated the process, hoping to god she would see the carpet of her living room floor that she had to be currently drooling on for some unknown reason.

When the carriage halted. She continued to try to wake herself up from whatever crazy dream or hellish nightmare this was.

"Wait…. You there. Step Forward."

It took her a moment to realize she had even been spoken to, she was caught up in her own world of trying to end this, not knowing how to handle the world without a pause button, an escape key… or god forbid, some cheats, just for the hell of it. It was real life now, if she fucked up once here, she doubted she would respawn and get another try at it. The people around her she once knew as NPC's didn't unless she got into the command system and changed it, or went back to a previous save.

None of that stupid shit mattered here. This… this was real.

She stepped forward, much too timidly as she looked Hadvar in the eye as he questioned her "Who are you?"

She tried to search for an answer, the question was much more personal now than it ever had been, she felt as if she might as well be an alien from another planet at this point.

"My name is Jade. Jade Krieger."

Might as well go with some sort of cool name…. No need to go with her boring last name that she obtained back in her home world. Wherever that was to them, here. She shifted uncomfortably, the cold ground seeping through her footwraps without any effort. Jade was an average height, thick, but very toned. She was much stronger than she appeared considering that outward appearance was rather soft looking. She tucked a black wavy curl behind her ear with her bound hands as her slate grey eyes looked forward, knowingly. She knew she wasn't going to die here, but she also knew that a lot of people were going to die.

The thought sent shivers through her, but now she could no longer tell if they were from the overwhelming amount of feelings she felt, or if they were from just how cold this land truly was. She had no desire to travel to the snow parts of this domain right now.

"You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman. Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list."

"Forget the list. She goes to the block."

Hadvar gave a slight nod as he spoke to the Imperial Captain before turning back to Jade "By your orders, captain. I'm sorry. At least you'll die here, in your homeland."

This wasn't her homeland, but she made no move to correct him. She walked with shaky steps, trying to absorb this skewed reality she was experiencing. This reality she didn't understand. She moved in to join the others, the dialogue washed over her in a passive way, as did the roars in the distance.

"Next, the Nord in the rags!"

She didn't move at first, not because of the cry from Alduin, but just because she had forgotten how. She had to be dreaming, she just had to be.

"I said, next prisoner!"

Jade was brought up to the chopping blocked, and shoved down much rougher than she had ever actually imagined the action.

She looked up at the headsman, as he lifted his axe, as she vaguely listened to the panicked voices in the crowd before finally…. Alduin appeared.

Alduin shouted, and the headsman was quick to fall to his knees, before dropping dead. She had to remember even though she knew all of this was going to happen, none of them expected it, dragons had been dead to them for a long time, and not even real to her.

"Hey, kinsman. Get up! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance!"

She found herself dazed by the shout as she picked herself off the chopping block and ground, trying to ignore the feeling of warm blood under her hands from the storm cloak before her. Her senses were on fire, and her mind was rushed. But she knew to follow Ralof's voice, god, how many times had she followed that voice?

If this was a dream, she would have woken up by now.

The flee for safety was as much of a daze as it was when playing the game for the first time. The anxiety she felt from being separated by Ralof was too real, too intense, and even when the imperial was protecting her she was sure she was going to die at points. By the time they were out of Helgen, she felt tired and weak, and was wondering how even a computerized character didn't need to take a moment to throw up, cry, scream…. Something human. Anything human.

But once they were out and headed to Riverwood, the cold air nipping her skin as they moved with purpose, she understood she didn't have time to be human anymore. Not here.

Here, she was apparently Dragonborn. She wasn't boring Jade Williams who wished for adventure but had a boring life, here, she was Jade Krieger. Someone who now had a massive amount of adventure waiting for her around every corner.

oOo

Jade wasn't sure what made her continue her journey that night. She was sluggish as she moved towards Whiterun, her body ached, and she was both parched and starved. Surprisingly as much as she thought interacting with people would be like the Déjà vu she experienced in Helgen, it wasn't.

She was free to say whatever she wanted, introductions were less awkward, and there were no preset conversation topics. Her talk with Gerdur and Ralof had been much more human than she anticipated, and her voice was her own, despite her thinking the outcome would have been different.

Gerdur, however, still requested her presence in Whiterun to send help to Riverwood. Jade didn't mind, and no matter what world you lived in, such a request seemed reasonable, and even more so after witnessing the event of a dragon attack first hand.

Eventually, by dusk, Jade made it to the city gates, and was promptly greeted by a guard. She explained she needed to see the Jarl, and the man let her inside the city gates. She made her way to Dragonsreach but stopped short, looking in the direction of Jorrvaskr. She had joined the Companions in her digital other life more than once and she was surprised it called to her now, but here she figured they would laugh as soon as she walked in no matter how eager she might be.

She blew out a sigh and turned on a heel, taking a step forward right smack into a man's steel armor plate. Her hand immediately went to her nose with a yelp, as she stumbled backwards, the stranger she had bumped into catching her before she could knock over a stand in her moment of absolute grace.

Once her pained vision cleared, she looked at who she had managed to tiredly, and stupidly, run into. She hoped she could pass the redness in her cheeks as part of the pain she felt due to her throbbing and wounded nose. But Farkas, whom she didn't entirely recognize in the sheer realism she was experiencing this world in, was much, MUCH handsomer than she could have even anticipated. His dark war paint around his eyes made him look more mysterious in person, and less tired like he always had appeared to her in the videogame.

"You okay?"

His voice was low and powerful, it was like a deep rumble emitted from his chest that suddenly became words she could understand, only low enough so she could hear them, low enough that she was sure it made more than just her swoon. Farkas lived up to his kindhearted nature even now as he helped Jade steady herself as she spoke, wiping the blood from her face. "I will be."

He was quick to pull out some cloth and hold it to her nose, before turning and facing another man who looked exactly like him, except much slenderer, with his hands placed on his hips.

He smiled at her and spoke softly. "I hope so." Before quickly walking towards his brother, Vilkas, without another word.

* * *

 _So…. Thoughts? Remarks? Let me know in the comments or feel free to PM me. I will also take requests / ideas but can't promise they will be implemented into the story. Sorry if there are any spelling and grammar errors, I legit spent 3 AM to 5 AM writing this, it took a while._

Also, feel free to correct me on any lore errors or mistakes when it comes to the world of Skyrim and Tamriel; I'm educated enough in it, but not overly educated. I have looked quite a bit up but not a whole lot at this point. I will take any criticism / corrections you would like to see in this fic if any obvious errors are made on my end. I will take it as me learning and you gifting me the knowledge of such things I have yet to come across in my gameplays or haven't experienced at all. I don't plan to stick very and absolutely strictly to the lore of the world, but I would like to stick to it enough that it still is Skyrim and Tamriel to people, and not some weird bent out of shape AU even with the AU moments I have planned with the characters.

 _This will mainly be a Farkas x Fem-Dovahkiin / Dragonborn, Though I plan to include Vilkas in it either with his own OC side character, or maybe a smutty threesome in the near future. Hence the M rating. Things will be getting very mature for how very childlike they started._

 **2018 UPDATE**

I owe you guys an explanation. I have been working on the rewrite for this fan fic and its been rough. I got a full-time job, dealing with my family, and a terminally ill parent have taken priority over this.

However, I have also decided 2018 is going to be a new year for me. I am working on an original piece in hopes to get an actual manuscript down for a book in hopes to get published, but I will obviously need a break from that (taking one now as we speak of it), so… I am going to make it a goal to post every week on Saturdays, and at the VERY LEAST, once a month.

Writing is a passion of mine, something I don't want to get out of touch with like I have over the months.

However, before I go, I am also going to be looking to recruit beta readers for chapters for my fanfiction as well as my future manuscript, if you are interested, please PM me!


	2. Chapter 2 - REPUBLISHED

_For those already following/ favoriting this story, thank you!  
On another note, I am writing while I can, I have finals starting next week and between school and how busy work is with the holiday season, I am not sure how much I will be able to crank out between now and the end of this month. I will try to make what I do write a little longer than the previous chapter, as well. And less author notes. Enjoy~_

 **UPDATED CHAPTER**

Not much in this chapter has changed besides some spelling and other minor edits. As always, drop a review!

* * *

The meeting with the Jarl of Whiterun in regard to Riverwood seeking protection from them for the time being was much shorter than she had anticipated. He asked that she return when she could in the morning for further conversation with his court wizard. She was clearly exhausted and deserved some rest after the events she had endured through that day.

She descended the steps of Dragonsreach, and made her way towards the Bannered Mare, stopping short as she remembered she had no gold to rent a room for the night even if she wanted to. Her shoulders slumped, defeated, as she blew out a heavy sigh and made her way to a bench, sitting down as she leaned forward, resting her chin on a fist, letting herself trail off deep in thought.

"Hey."

Jade turned towards the sound of the voice, and felt her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink when she saw Farkas, facing away from him as she replied. "If you want the cloth back I will warn you that I completely bloodied the thing." She pulled the thing from her pocket as she spoke, the rag soaked in her blood as she scrunched her nose some and continued "I'll get you a knew one I didn-"

"I was just wondering why you were sitting on the bench when the town is basically asleep. I thought I might find you in the Bannered Mare, or worse comes to worse the Drunken Huntsman."

She looked at him as he spoke, furrowing her brow some as he did as she wondered why the warrior was seeking her out. "Why are you looking for me?"

It was Farkas's turn to blush lightly, placing a hand on the back of his neck as he glanced at the ground before speaking in a soft, deep voice that could make anyone swoon. "I wanted to apologize for earlier."

Jade laughed softly, smiling up at him as she spoke "What in the world for?"

"Bumping into you."

"I may be tired but if I recall correctly, I bumped into you, not the other way around. That and you kept me from destroying a market stand."

Farkas blew out a sigh and nodded as she spoke. Jade leaned forward and smiled some as he remained silent, looking unsure of what to say. Jade spoke before the silence could continue any longer and make any comment from either of them seem overly awkward.

"So, I should be the one apologizing to you, that and I hope I didn't leave a dent in that armor of yours."

Farkas smiled and chuckled softly at her comment, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the woman lean back. The clothes she wore were ill fitting, dirty, and worn. It looked as if she had picked the gear off another. He noticed the dried blood and dirt, and the faint smell of smoke from her earlier, and her sitting out here alone at night… He figured she must not have any coin to rest a room, and get some much-needed rest, and food, that she needed. "Well, it's nothing that can't be repaired, plus it's still useable." He paused for a second as her light grey eyes met his before glancing away from him and he continued "Do you not have a place to stay tonight?"

Jade looked away and blew out a sigh, trying to hide how pink her cheeks had grown, hoping she could blame it on the cold. She looked at him and spoke softly "No, I don't."

"Well, we have plenty of empty beds at Jorrvaskr. Tilma would be able to draw you a bath, and I am sure we have enough food and mead to spare. You look rough, it's the least I could ask Kodlak to do after being a stone wall for you to run into."

"You don't have to do that."

"Well, I want to. Plus, not going to lie, no one will talk to someone who stinks as bad as you do."

"Wow, what a gentleman." If she hadn't spoken with a coy smile as she stood, looking up at Farkas, he would have thought he had offended the woman, however, she took the remark with stride as she offered him a friendly smile and spoke in a soft voice "Lead the way, wolf man."

Jade was quick to internally curse herself as the words left her mouth, as Farkas looked shocked for a moment, but the expression dissipated as quickly as it crossed his face. He made no mention of the comment, though it sure peaked his curiosity about the woman even more as he led her to the halls of Jorrvaskr. He said nothing, walking alongside her as the made small, awkward conversation.

She fidgeted with her hands and kept her gaze at the ground, and even though she had passed off for a Nord earlier, Farkas sensed something very different about it. He couldn't place it.

Once they entered the hall, Jade was bombarded by Tilma, who Farkas had mentioned to Jade earlier. Truth be told he had already spoken to Kodlak about the woman earlier, about how peculiar she was compared to anyone else he had met through his travels through Skyrim. He watched as Tilma ushered Jade to the bath she had drawn earlier, and mentioned getting clothes that fit her properly before Jade could even introduce herself to Skjor, Aela, or any of the others.

He folded his arms as Vilkas, his older but smaller twin approached him and spoke "So, you managed to hunt down the girl, huh? Planning on bedding her?"

Vilkas gave his brother a firm pat on the back with a huge grin on his face as he spoke, his words slurring together if he didn't force himself to speak slowly. Farkas waved a dismissive hand towards his twin and spoke "No, I just find her peculiar. I brought her here to see if Kodlak felt the same. Something about her is off, brother."

Vilkas shrugged and dismissed himself without a reply to his brother's statement, making his way back to his seat next to Skjor. Farkas sat with them, but only long enough to eat dinner before heading back to his room.

The thoughts of the woman returned to him as he began to undo the straps and remove his armor. She was off in many ways. She both appeared to be, and to not be, a Nord. He couldn't quite figure out or place a finger on her race. Also, her statement earlier, playfully calling him 'wolf man' as if she knew of his beast blood unsettled him. He needed to speak to Kodlak about her, and maybe even have Kodlak talk to the girl and see for himself. He couldn't explain it, but the girl sent chills down his spine just by how… abnormal she was.

Then his thoughts drifted to his drunken brother's statement of bedding her. Which caused him to blush furiously in the privacy of his own room. If he didn't have such an uncertain feeling about the girl, he probably would try to seduce her. Despite how odd she was to him currently, he couldn't deny he found her very attractive. He shook the thoughts from his head and sighed, putting his armor to the side as he turned to walk down the hall to speak to Kodlak about the matter. The old man would know what to do.

Jade on the other hand, tried her best to remain casual about the whole matter of bathing in Skyrim. She sank into the water and politely insisted to Tilma she was herself before the old woman left to fetch her some clothes. After that, while Jade bathed Tilma sat and bantered about this and that, leaving Jade feeling awkward as she did her best to converse with the woman.

Eventually she was dressed and excused herself from the old woman's company politely, and made her way back up to the main hall in attempt to find some food. She tried to ignore the way the dress she was given clung to her figure in a way she wasn't entirely sure she was comfortable with as she walked, looking for the way back upstairs, accidently, once again, bumping into Farkas as she did.

Her face was a crimson red as she spoke softly "God- I mean…. Gods? Wait no…" She pinched the bridge of her nose gently and closed her eyes as she looked down, trying to think before letting out a soft laugh "I am just…. Really sorry I bumped into you again. I should watch where I am going."

Farkas was just as startled as Jade was when she bumped into him again, though this time the impact was much lighter than her initial. He nodded and spoke softly "No worries. I realize I never properly introduced myself. I'm Farkas."

"I kn-…" Jade stopped herself, blowing out a soft sigh as she nodded and spoke looking up at him "And I am Jade. It's lovely to meet you Farkas. And I appreciate your kindness, as well." As well as the other god knows how many fangirls and boys where she came from. Pretending she didn't know anything about him was proving to be difficult. Though she may only know little, she knew enough that she could potentially cause conflict without meaning to.

She would like to make it back home, some way, some how… She figured this scenario her main objective was to not piss anyone off or die. Or both.

Farkas nodded and offered her a soft smile before replying. "I was about to go speak to Kodlak. I am sure he will want to meet you. He prefers to know who will be using our beds by face and not just by word."

Jade nodded and spoke a soft "Alright then", and turned her attention elsewhere, taking in her surroundings it seemed. That or trying to not stare at the handsome warrior before her. Maybe a little bit of both.

Farkas, again, found this odd. She didn't ask questions, and seemed to know her way around well. Nothing seemed to shock her, or provoke any response he would have expected from a newcomer's first time in the halls of Jorrvaskr. He furrowed his brow as he trailed slightly behind her, watching her as they made their way towards Kodlak's quarters to speak with him.

The whole thing had him on edge, even though she didn't seem like a threat at all. If anything, she seemed like she was doing everything she could to be careful, as if she knew this world could break her in a matter of seconds if she made one wrong move.

He highly doubted she was a threat at all, or a spy, his gut told him that wasn't it. So, what was it?

Kodlak looked up as the two entered the room and smiled and spoke "Farkas, this must be the woman you spoke to me about earlier, hmm?" Kodlak stood, looking Jade up and down before looking over at the Companion.

Farkas nodded and cleared his throat "Uh, yes. This is Jade."

"Where are you from Jade?" Kodlak asked, looking down at her as he spoke.

Jade looked rather fearful when the questioned eventually settled in. Where was she from? How in the hell was she supposed to answer such a question when she wasn't even truly from the same realm as these two men? She realized she had hesitated long enough to cause Kodlak to give her a questioning look as she spoke softly, stuttering nervously "H-Helgen. I came from Helgen."

"Helgen? The town that was burned to the ground by a dragon earlier today? By Gods! No wonder you look so worn when Farkas bumped into you earlier. You day was an eventful one. I also suppose that's why you have little to not belongings as well."

"Yes." Jade tried to speak with confidence, but her voice quivered. She sucked at lying, always had. However, she didn't add on. Kodlak could take it or leave it, for all she cared she could manage to sleep on a stone bench outside if she truly had to.

"I see. Well the halls of Jorrvaskr welcome you until you are back on your feet here in Whiterun. And if you wish to join the Companions' during your stay here, I am sure we could use the extra manpower on some of the missions we have lined up. Meet Vilkas in the training yard tomorrow and he will test your arm. If you wish to stay I would like to know if you could at least defend us if we were ever to come under attack. Now, if you will excuse me, I wish to speak with Farkas alone."

Jade nodded, and left the room, looking over her shoulder. Farkas glanced back and once Jade was out of earshot began to speak "I'm not wrong, she is a strange one, isn't she?"

"No, Farkas. You are not wrong. But I will also tell you not to worry. No matter how odd the girl may seem I believe deep down she means us no harm at all. See what Vilkas says about her fighting skills tomorrow, if she isn't great I may have you take up training her."

Farkas frowned "Kodlak, I ca-"

"You will train her. Whoever she might be and however odd she might be, you are the only person I trust with bringing her up to par or even beyond that with everyone else we have here. Keep an eye on her as well. Have Vilkas sleep in the whelp's quarters tonight and offer her his bed. Show her around. You are the one who noticed her to begin with, so she is going to be somewhat your responsibility. If she does anything that seems to be intended to bring us harm… Let me know immediately."

Kodlak dismissed Farkas after that, and Farkas returned to the main hall to look for Jade, who was having a conversation with Aela as she ate a sweet roll. Aela looked at Farkas, seeming to share the same feeling and insight of finding her rather peculiar.

Jade excused herself once she finished her meal and Aela gave her a small nod as she began to walk off. Farkas intercepted her before she could head back downstairs and spoke in a soft kind tone. "You will be sleeping in Vilkas's bed tonight. Kodlak is making him watch over the whelp's room."

Jade stopped, finding this action peculiar but nodded some and spoke softly "Alright, which room is that?"

"Same as mine."

She blushed, and Farkas couldn't help but smile some at her reaction. He walked and lead her back down the halls, to his room and pointed towards Vilkas's bed. She sighed softly as she sat and couldn't help but watch as Farkas removed his undershirt. He faced away from her, but she was even sure he could feel her gaze on him. Some things were different from what she knew about the twins playing the game, like not sharing a room. In their reality, they shared a room. She also noted the bath hall from earlier which she had never seen either.

Farkas looked over his shoulder at her, and chuckled slightly to himself as she turned away blushing, before laying down on his brother's bed, facing away from him. It wasn't the first time he had caught someone staring, but her reaction of being bashful only made his curiosity about her grow in so many various ways.

Eventually, her breathing evened as Farkas was finally ready to turn in for himself. She must have been tired if she had indeed been in Helgen earlier that day. He couldn't blame her either. He lied back on his bed, and sleep claimed him just as quickly as it had her.

oOo

Jade woke up on carpet of her Livingroom in her apartment with a groan. She felt hungover. She sat up slowly and blew out a sigh and stood, wondering what in the hell just happened as she yanked the VR headset off with a scowl and tossed it on the couch.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, taking a few large drinks as she rubbed one of her temples.

What she wasn't expecting was to walk into her bedroom and for none other than handsome Farkas sleeping there in her bed. The water bottle dropped from her finger tips and hit the floor with a soft thud as her mouth was left gaping open.

She was just beginning to process the aspects of whatever alternate reality dream hell / limbo she was just in only moments before, had started wondering if she had ate something strange that caused something so realistic. She was hallucinating, had to be.

Yet, it appeared it was only about to get much more strange, not just for her, but the warrior who had shown her so much kindness in a dream that could have been a hellish nightmare.

She stood there, her mouth open in shock as Farkas began to stir.

Farkas, felt quite the same as Jade had only moments ago. However, he was mentally blaming it on the amount of mead he had drank the night before. That was, until his eyes began to flutter open, and he noticed the world surrounding him was unfamiliar. He was not in his bed back at Jorrvaskr.

He jumped out of the bed and looked around panickily, his eyes catching Jades. His panic was now placed with Rage as he marched over to her, stopping before her in confusing as she spoke "Woah, wait, stop, before you fucking go ape shit, I am just as confused as to why the hell you are hear also."

She turned away and blushed brightly and walked sideways into the room, grabbing a towel from off the floor as she handed it to him and spoke "Plus… I err…. Can't take you seriously naked."

Farkas looked down and felt heat rise into his own cheeks as he took the towel from her, wrapping it around his waist as he inquired angrily "What the hell have you done with me!?"

Jade looked shocked, panicked, and hurt as she looked at him before stammering "I-I didn't do anything. Literally I did nothing, if you want answers you are asking the wrong person."

"How can we go to sleep in Jorrvaskr and wake up in some strange in unfamiliar place?"

"That would be like me asking you how the fuck did a man from a videogame wake up in my bed."

He was really confused now, Jade looked at him as he growled and spoke "What are you talking about?!"

"I don't know where to start, honestly."

Farkas pushed past her and looked around her apartment, as if he would find some answer as to why he was there. He turned and faced her once more and growled "I knew there was something wrong with you."

Jade went from timid and rather stoic shock to enraged. She was just as confused as she was angry about this as well and quipped "Oh so there is something wrong with me being back in my home and not some fantasy realm I didn't really belong in?"

"Skyrim isn't a fantasy realm!" He barked.

"It is in this domain. That was the only way I was able to remain so calm because here, we have things called videogames, where we get to take part in other worlds through virtual reality."

"Nothing you are saying is making any sense, woman. I demand you take us back at once."

"Well jokes on you, I have no idea how I got there and I sure as hell do not know how you ended up back here with me. Listen, I'm sorry you are here because frankly in its own way it's just as shitty as Skyrim. But we can either figure out this weird shit together or the cops can come get you and take you to an insane asylum. A place I can promise you, you do not want to go."

Farkas stood there, in her living room, looking more than disgruntled. He turned and faced away from her, before blowing out a sigh. "Fine. But first can you explain this thing you keep calling 'videogame' to me?"

"Honestly, I don't know if I can without you asking endless amounts of questions about this world. Promise you won't ask any other questions until I answer that one in regards to how I already have some knowledge on Skyrim?"

Farkas didn't look pleased, but nodded. And jade politely excused herself to retrieve her older spare laptop, figuring the one that had bugged out on her and seemingly got her, and possibly him, into this mess, was probably not working. She sat it on the kitchen table motioning the warrior over and she pulled up YouTube.

It was difficult for Farkas not to inquire her about the device and what she was doing, it was completely foreign to him. Magically technologies and artifacts in Skyrim existed, but not on the level of this device.

She blew out a sigh as she pulled up a video of a questline involving his character and beckoned him to watch. He obliged, and frowned as he watched the video. The man on the screen depicted as him was in his opinion, a shitty version of him.

While he watched, Jade leaned again the wall. The stress and shock of the situation came down over her all at once. First she was in Skyrim, where she didn't belong, and now Farkas was in her realm which he knew nothing about. It was Alien to him. At least she had been exposed to the world she had been thrown into, unlike him. She felt sorry for him.

"This strange mechanism of magic you own stopped producing pictures. Fix it at once. I want more evidence."

Jade tried to hold back a chuckle, and it was easy once Farkas's anger filled and anxious eyes met hers. She walked over and put on another video with a shaky sigh.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 _Again, please Follow, Favorite, and Review! Hope you guys enjoyed!_

 _3_


	3. Chapter 3 - REPUBLISHED

_Last day of finals is today! I'm excited, over break I am dedicating 100% of my time and effort to this story before classes start back up in the spring. Between work and nothing else to do, I don't know how else I would spend my time.  
The OC I have set for Vilkas is introduced in this chapter. Now that I am not as rushed to get ideas down and edited and out, I may go back and edit these chapters before continuing, or as I continue. Farkas isn't as soft natured as he seems, then again everything is kind of a shock to him right now. I don't know yet. If I edit, I will leave a note if anything major gets changed.  
For now, enjoy this rather long chapter! Review, Follow, Favorite, all that fun stuff _

**UPDATE**

Nothing has really changed in this chapter besides a few minor edits. Not lines added or anything worth noting besides grammar and spelling errors.

Enjoy!

* * *

Jade sat before the fireplace with Farkas. Hours had passed since she had explained what she could the best she could to the warrior. She blew out a sigh and hugged her knees to her chest as he sat cross legged, still wrapped in nothing but a towel, starring silently into the crackling fire.

She wasn't sure what else to say, she had shown his clips from quests, and the troubled him deeply mainly because the quests were in the talks among his shield brothers and sisters. But it answered some questions he had, like why she had called him wolfman. She knew of their secret before she had even been exposed to it.

Jade stood slowly, muttered something about needing to get him some real clothes and some food before speaking softly "Just…. Don't leave here okay? I'll be back as soon as possible. I'll answer any other questions as best as I can…"

Farkas nodded, and sat still as he listened to her shuffle about, before she finally left the small place she apparently called home.

Farkas looked into the fireplace, the one thing she seemed to have in her small place that made some sort of sense. Fire was old as time, something they had in Skyrim.

They didn't have these things she called cellphones, laptops, 'videogames' or whatever it was that allowed her to seemingly see into the future of the world there. Whatever this thing she described as 'electricity' that provided her home with light at night bothered him, objects that seemed as bright as the sun powered by spells he didn't understand.

Though she told him they weren't spells. She said everything here was explained by science, not by magic. She lived in a realm that magic didn't exist! She lived in a realm where life wasn't much different from Skyrim's, however. She showed him videos explaining how even though most people saw everyone as one simple thing, as "human", things like color, eye shape, and religious beliefs separated people, and divided people, much like it did with the races in the lands of Skyrim.

He also couldn't get over how she left without any armor. Or how she didn't own any. Or any weapons for that matter. He stood and went back to her room, and went through the dressers, pulling out soft fabrics of clothing with a frown and tossing them to the floor.

Woman who got to dress in such a way normally lived behind city gates, and never ventured out. But if there was one thing he could sense about her, she didn't have the heart of someone who just lurked in one place her whole life. The woman did have the heart of a warrior and the spirit of someone who always sought out adventure.

 _"It's kind of why I played games like Skyrim… They let me escape. I get to be things I can't be here, do things I can't do."_

He let the memory of her words wash over him as he shut the dresser with a heavy sigh, adjusting the towel around his waist.

He had questions she couldn't really answer considering he had never been exposed let along raised in such a world like the one he had found himself in with her.

Through his anger about the sudden situation, his curiosity, and his frustration, he noticed something. Jade was kind and patient in spite of his temperament. He was very aggressive towards her earlier, yet she remained calm, even in her own shock of his presence. She let him feel what he was feeling about the situation, not stopping him when he broke one of her glasses she gave him which she had caringly filled with water for him only for him to smash on her floor moments later.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair and began to look around her room, rummaging through her clothes some more, before his fingertips found something soft, lurking at the bottom of one of the drawers. He pulled the fabric out holding it out before him.

It was a black silk dress, that seemed two sizes too small for Jade, and…. Sheer. He held the thing out in confusion before realizing what it was. Skyrim women normally just had special made dressed that huge their curves to get a man's attention, this was something women here must wear in order to do the same. His face turned a light shade of red, for a brief moment he dared to imagine her in it.

Then he noticed the tags, another thing that was familiar enough to him that he knew the garment was new, and unworn. He felt a wave of excitement he couldn't explain, but also began to wonder why it would have remained in such a state if she had bought it to impress a male counterpart.

Jade had been gone for a while, trying to clear her mind, and assessing if she was actually going crazy or if her new reality was just as simply insane as it seemed to be. She entered the apartment silently, noticing the fire was still cracking softly in her living room due to Farkas tending to it she presumed. She noticed her bedroom light was turned on, and that it was eerily quiet.

She walked towards her room, wondering if she would find a sleeping Farkas, who might have finally passed out from the sheer intake of this new information. Rather she found her clothes all over the floor, and him holding up an item she forgot she even had.

She dropped the sack of clothes she had bought for the man to the floor, grabbing the silk dress from his fingertips in a swift motion and placing the item back into the abyss of the dresser. Farkas was startled at her presence, the slamming of the dresser causing him to flinch. Jade stood there for a moment before turning and handing him one of the bags with clothes as she offered him a soft, but sad smile.

"These clothes shouldn't be rocket science… If they don't fit just go a size up. I kind of had to guess what you would fit into…"

She dismissed herself as she carefully placed the items she bought on the bed, leaving Farkas alone to change. She heard him shuffling about as she made herself a glass of tea, knowing she probably should have explained sizing to him a bit more. She tried not to think about him going through her dresser, brushed it off as his curiosity about the new world he was thrust in to. But she thanked the gods he had only found that, and made a mental note to hide any other…. Personal items the man may be able to inquire her about and quiz her on. She briefly thanked her lucky stars he hadn't gone through her night stand.

She couldn't help a small blush that stained her cheeks at the thought of even explaining to Farkas some of the items this world held that Skyrim didn't. She already felt like the silk nighty he managed to find explained her loneliness more than enough. The last thing she needed was to explain how she took care of any other needs she had.

Farkas, on the other hand, let the insults of his shield brothers and sisters wash over him as he tried to figure out how to fucking put on the simple clothing she had purchased him. Maybe he was an ice brain after all. In fact, Vilkas might be more understanding of this whole situation than he was currently.

Farkas, so far, had embarrassingly only figured out the underwear. He let out a frustrated growl, and then heard a soft knock on the door.

Jade peeked in and spoke softly "Need help I presume?"

Farkas crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled something incoherent. He covered his lap with a towel as Jade pushed her way into her bedroom, and went through the clothes she had purchased him. Some he had obviously tried on, or tried to try on, and she pushed those items aside before handing him a simple cotton T-Shirt as she spoke "Try the two extra-large, should fit you through the arms and shoulders better. Pants…. Put these on for now. They are more comfortable than the jeans anyways… and I can measure you and figure out your size without it being embarrassing for either of us." She tossed a part of sweatpants in his lap and dismissed herself, Farkas watching her as she gently shut the door behind her, as she returned to her spot at her kitchen table.

Farkas joined her moments later, trying to ignore how odd it felt to be wearing items so light and comfortable. He sat next to her, and the silence that engulfed them earlier engulfed the two once again. Jade aimlessly stirred her tea before speaking "I reckon we will be back in Skyrim once we go to sleep here."

He nodded and leaned forward, watching her as she stirred her tea before speaking "I bet Vilkas wo-"

"Farkas, I think its best if we keep this between us… I am not sure anyone would believe us. I wasn't sure anyone would believe me, that's why I just did my best to go along with everything that happened… I was just lucky to be… exposed to your world in some way. I am sorry it wasn't the same for you. And that I suck at even explaining how things work here…"

He watched as she looked down at her tea and spoke softly "I am exhausted. Plus, I think the first way for us to test my sleeping theory would be for us to go to bed…"

Farkas nodded. He mumbled an agreement and Jade continued "Also, I think it would be better if we only talked about how we jumped from realm to realm here…. I don't want either of us thrown in a cellar or jail or something in Skyrim for people thinking we are insane." She spoke with a soft chuckle, feeling awkward and tense as she spoke.

She wondered if that feeling would ever go away for a moment. Her shoulders slumped in defeat, which Farkas only dully noted before replying "Alright. Seems reasonable. So, once we get back to Skyrim we act like things are normal there and discuss anything we figure out or discover when we wake up here?"

"Exactly."

"Let's test it then."

Farkas stood and then placed a hand on the back of his neck before speaking softly "Err…. Where do I sleep?"

Farkas had returned to his kindhearted, and rather doofy nature. She didn't peg him as slow as much as she pegged him for someone who took things much too seriously.

"My bed. I wouldn't make you sleep on my excuse of a couch even if my life depended on it."

They awkwardly conversed a bit longer, settling where each of them would sleep. Eventually Jade found herself on her couch, staring into the now dying fire, her mind flooded with thoughts, and as much as the internal chatter seemed like it would keep her awake, she found herself asleep in a matter of moments.

Farkas on the other hand, tossed and turned. Sleep wouldn't come to his now troubled mind as quickly as it came to her, he stared at the ceiling. Along with the serious questions that crowded his thoughts, like why he had been the one jerked into her life, and her world, and not someone else…. Silly things bothered him. Like the tags on her nightgown, and how even though she was calm, centered, and sweet to him… He felt like there was a certain sadness to the woman as well. It bothered him, was she heartbroken? Was it something else?... He couldn't tell. He thought about it for a long time, before sleep finally claimed the warrior as well.

oOo

Jade was surprised that her idea was in fact, what occurred. She honestly hoped she wouldn't wake up in the hellishly cold domain, but she found the bed of furs beneath her, and a sword being tossed beside her on the bed. She rolled over, to be greeted by Farkas, who was already dressed and in his armor as he spoke. "Get some armor from Eorlund up at the Skyforge and then meet me in the courtyard for some training. I'd like to see how you swing a weapon before Kodlak has Vilkas embarrass you later."

"What makes you think he would embarrass me?"

"Judging by what I know of you now, I doubt you have ever swung an actual sword. Trust me, Vilkas would embarrass you. Plus, Kodlak ordered me to train you. So, that's what I plan on doing."

Jade nodded and sat up, grabbing the steel weapon as Farkas left the room, and she followed him, for the most part. He sat at a table in the courtyard as she made her way up to the Skyforge, where Eorlund was already working, though the sun hadn't even begun to rise.

"Eorlund?..."

The old man turned and smiled some as he stood "Ahh, so you must be the whelp Farkas spoke of. Come, let's get you fitted into some armor and send you on your way." He had a set of wolf armor ready, and was quick to kindly help her into the gear and make sure it fit properly. Before turning away as she rolled her shoulders, getting used to the feeling of the armor.

Eorlund was before her again as she slipped the wolf gauntlets over her hands, praising the warmth they gave her numb fingers from Skyrims frigged air. He chuckled and presented her with a sword "Normally I don't do this until after a whelp had been inducted into the companion's, but Farkas and Kodlak both told me it seems like you are a special and peculiar case. After you become a companion and if you figure out another weapon suites you better, just come visit me and I will have you fixed up."

He gave her a pat on the shoulder and turned back to his work, not even acknowledging the soft thank you she gave, merely giving her a dismissive wave as she walked away, strapping the sword to her side.

Armor was both complicated and simple to her all at once, it seemed like something she would have to grow accustomed to more than anything else, time would make the gear easier to get used to than anything else.

She felt clunky, but ignored the feeling as she walked out into the courtyard where Farkas stood waiting in his own armor, his arms folded across his chest as he waited for Jade to show up. He turned to face her, a small grin on his lips as she stood before him, placing her hands on her hips with a small playful frown "Like what you see or something Farkas?"

"Maybe. Or the thought of kicking your ass is just entertaining."

She let out a small growl in reply to that and drew her sword, Much to Farkas's surprise, she held it with a steady grip. She was in a slight crouch, and overall was well balanced. He looked her over examining this before he spoke "Sheath your weapon and draw it again."

She stood and sheathed the sword, watching as Farkas seemed deep in thought as if trying to figure out where to begin with their training as she drew her sword again.

"Humph. Balance is good, beginning stance is good. Most whelps that have no sword training that come through here can't even hold a weapon steady."

"Just because I am new doesn't mean I am weak. I do work out."

Farkas chuckled softly, and then gave her a swift kick in the back of the knee, causing her to buckle and fall forward. Jade caught herself before falling forward on her face, and let out a whelp in surprise. She Let out a growl and stood and faced him, lunging in attack.

Farkas had to try his best not to let out a roar of laughter, dodging the attack, and without even drawing his weapon, slamming her back into the ground. He found her ferocity amusing, he had to say, but such a thing could get her killed if she didn't know how to channel her anger where it needed to go.

Her sword clattered and skid across the ground away from her, and she rolled over looking at Farkas as he stared down at her, his hands on his waist as he spoke "Not as much work as I thought you would need, but you definitely need work. A lot of work. Collect you weapon, and lets begin."

oOo

Heather sat at her computer desk with a sigh, humming softly as she scrolled through her social media page idly, doing her best to just kill some time.

She was waiting for a phone call from a man named Jason. They had been working rather hard on a current project and concept of allowing people to be a physical part of video games. Not virtual reality, but an alternate reality all together. However, she had yet to receive a phone call of the experiments success or failure. They had the idea copywrite, but it was a matter of getting it to work, and to work (somewhat) fluidly, before trying to get potential investors.

She fidgeted for hours before blowing out a sigh and picking up her phone, punching in his number and sighing softly. No rings.

 _This is Jason, drop a message and I will call back ASAP._

"What the fuck Jason…."

Heather sat her phone back down and leaned back in her chair in thought, before resuming her social media browse for god knows how long.

Eventually she grabbed her things and headed out the door. If he wasn't going to call, she was going to go find him and find out what happened. She threw on her leather jacket and punched his number in again, waiting for his voicemail message to end before speaking in a worried and frustrated voice. "Dude, seriously? I haven't heard back from you in a day and a half, did it work or are we fucked? You said you would keep me informed. Call me back. I'm on my way over."

She arrived at his house sometime shortly after that phone call. She walked up to the steps and her blood ran cold. The door was open slightly to his home. It could only mean something bad. For once in her life, she wished she was armed with something more than just switchblades, but she had never been able to afford a gun.

She liked how she learned to craft her own weapons however, pulling out some relatively cheap switch blades she bought and then made her own; crafting a new metal handle that doubled as brass knuckles on the two devices and uses the internal components of the old handles to make the blades an even more efficient self-defense item.

She slowly entered the home, on high alert. She crept along the entryway wall, listening for a sound or sounds that might indicate the presence of another human. She thoroughly checked the house, and did so cautiously.

Eventually she made her way to the basement of Jason's apartment, unlocking it with the one of the two keys they each had, only to have to turn and do a combination lock. She slipped down into the tight little room, turning on a flashlight.

Everything remained untouched besides one glowing computer tower. No notes, nothing to indicate her friend's presence of life or death, or a struggle, and nothing from there experiment gone to indicate theft.

She sighed and walked over looked at the tower of the computer that was on. She wiggled the mouse of the monitor that it was attached too and was greeted by a white screen.

White screen and black letters that read _Continue?_

She frowned and stepped away looking around the room further, examining all the electronics closely, servers, storage components, looking for any damage, any that might be on that shouldn't be besides the one lone computer.

"Fantastic, isn't it?"

Heather turned and looked towards the sound of the voice, greeted by a figure that either followed her without doing as much as breathing, or just entered the room and remained in the shadows. She could only make out a thin male in the corner who continue to speak "It's a shame that once you are gone like Jason, all this will have to be destroyed. Can't have people like you can Jason fucking with time and space. When will humanity learn to leave that to professionals?"

"I don't know who you are, but I don't think you know who you are talking to."

"I know exactly who I am talking to. Heather Evelyn, for years you were a rather skilled thief till Jason offered you another way of life. You would have been better off in prison for a few years, honestly. Because now like Jason, you get to die."

She clicked the blades as the man moved at almost inhuman speeds, she was still unable to get a good look at him, only knowing she was fast enough to block some of his hits and tough enough to take others. She swiped and punched, attempting to cut and punch the stranger, letting out growls as she did, what she wasn't expecting was some unknown force slamming into her chest, knocking all air from her body as she felt back onto the floor.

She gasped for air and felt a heavy foot on her chest as she looked up. A sinister grin was plastered on the strange man's face as he pressed a finger to an earpiece in his ear. "Target two is about to be elimi-"

Heather grabbed his leg and twisted with a growl, causing the man to topple to the ground. No way was she going to die and let this man and whoever he was associated with get a hold of all these servers. She scurried to the computer and clicked the mouse without thinking, hoping it would get her in the system long enough to wipe everything.

"No!"

The man was on her tail now as her vision started fading. What the fuck was happening? She went for plan B, holding on as long as she could as she reached into a drawer and chuckled, clicking a small button on the inside that would start the program to wipe everything if she couldn't get in to do it manually.

She was tackled then, and felt hands around her neck, before her world abruptly went black.

oOo

Heather slowly regained consciousness, her cheek pressed against cool grass. Cold ground rested beneath her and the wind blew, sending more chills down her spine. Never had she felt so cold. She sat up slowly and held her head, which throbbed as she looked around her. Nothing but grass and flat land.

 _Where the fuck was she?_

Then, the roar from the sky, and the thump of a body being tossed on the ground before her. It took her only a moment to realize where she was.

She cursed. The timeline for this was all wrong! If this was the game she was meant to be thwarted into, shouldn't she be a prisoner in the back of some shitty carriage?

She had no time to think of such things. She immediately took to removing the Whiterun guards armor, growling in frustration as she did.

She didn't know much about what Jason did, but this was no alternate reality, he had made an alternate way of life for people. She had her attack from earlier on her mind, and she couldn't even begin to process that due to the fucking dragon overhead.

She already hated this. She was glad she never agreed to be a lab rat in the early trials of this, but cursed herself for getting involved in any way at all. She put the Whiterun guards gear on, gathered his bow, arrows, and sword, and with a quick count to ten, bolted from the safety of one rock to the next.

She needed to find out who was trapped here, who the dragonborn was. Needed to find the full effects of being in game so far from their experience. Heather stopped at the next rock, listening the dragons cries overhead. She watched through the helmet, noticing the beast had become preoccupied with bandits.

A sigh of relief fell from her lips she continued to move, a steady face paced jog, making her way to Whiterun.

Gut told her that Dragon was set to attack the western watchtower. It was a matter of seeing who absorbed the soul that she needed to stay sheltered and wait to see. She found a place, not too far in the distance, and sat, waiting for the dragonborn to show themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, my hours at work have been cut now that the Christmas / Holiday Season is over, and the new year is finally here as well. This chapter is short but I am hoping to update (almost) every day these next few weeks. Bare with me here. As for now here is a short chapter to tide you folks over!  
Also, thank you guys who have followed, favorited, and reviewed my story! I appreciate it!

* * *

Jade tried her best to keep up with Farkas, despite the years of training he had over her. As much as he was impressed with her (Which he was, he tried to hide it but failed miserably anytime she executed a newly learned maneuver in a somewhat uniformed manner), she had managed to impress herself. She found that using a sword came easy to her, more so than she anticipated.

She didn't take note of how long they had spent working that morning, or how the other companions had taken interest in watching the two sparr over and over. Her initial parry's seemed to always fail miserably while she steadily got them down, knowing what to do and predicting all of Farkas's possible moves.

By late morning, she was whipped, Farkas dismissed her to go eat, and drink, and mentioned resuming training that evening. What she did to fill that time between now and then was up to her, it seemed.

She ate, and then mentioned the possibility of getting a bow somehow to Alea. Before lunch, she already felt the soreness setting in from her first spar, but it didn't stop her from practicing her archery skills. It was the only real thing that tied her from her world to theirs that she knew how to do. She mercilessly nailed a target in the courtyard over and over, humming softly to herself as she did.

She needed to leave for her journey to Bleak Falls Barrow at some point, but had yet to develop any trust with herself in order to do such a thing quite yet. She wanted to leave the place alive, and she knew until she knew how to somewhat properly use a sword, such a thing wasn't going to occur. The sun had started to set when Farkas surfaced out in the courtyard once again. He held a red bottle towards her, speaking softly "Might want to drink this before we train again, make you feel less sore. I'll give you another later for the morning."

Jade nodded and pulled the cork out of the top, drinking the contents slowly. Health potions, potions in general, she had imagined to have a awful taste, like medication. Rather it was slightly sweet, with little to no taste. She sighed as she sat the empty bottle down on the table and looked at Farkas smiling as she spoke, feeling the effects of the potion almost immediately "Alright, what next?"

oOo

Heather eventually found herself making her way to Whiterun. The armor she wore represented that of a guard, making it easy for her to pass through the gates without being questioned. God, she played Skyrim enough to know the in's and outs, the mechanics. The Dragon she saw earlier was surely going to be the one to attack the watchtower, but when? She didn't have an answer. She wasn't the dragonborn this time around, after all.

Night had fallen over Whiterun, and Heather would be damned if she didn't admit she was tired. However, where to crash for the night was something that made her want to groan in frustration. The Bannered Mare, when she attempted to rent a room, seemingly doubled its price when it noticed she was a guard. What little coin she had looted off the true guard's body was almost infuriating. No more than ten septims.

She grumbled and walked back outside, and despite herself, decided that the amour she wore just wouldn't do.

Heather was familiar with Whiterun, just not the situation she found herself in. She found Belethor's shop, entering though the side door, and began her search for more suitable clothing. Eventually she found some steel armor, and fitted it to herself, and collected anything else she thought could potentially be useful.

She left the shop, and the town was still quiet, reentering the street once she was sure that a guard wouldn't catch her and be suspicious. She found herself heading toward Dragons Reach, stopping, and looking at the Companions Hall.

Jorrvaskr was quiet a remarkable sight in person. But what crossed Heather's mind was potential work. Lots of it. She made her way up the steps and into the hall, looking around. It must be later than she originally thought, most of the companions seemed to have retreated to their rooms for the night.

Around that time, Jade and Farkas walked in from the courtyard, laughing, both seemingly in an over cheery mood after their many sparring sessions. Jade's eyes caught Heather's and she stopped dead in her tracks, Farkas looking over at Heather as well.

It had been awhile since Jade or Heather had seen on another, and honestly this was the last way Heather expected their paths to ever cross again. An awkward silence filled the room before Heather placed her hands on her hips and spoke in a loud voice, a smile spreading across her face, almost a half smirk "Well… This is awkward."


	5. BONUS CHAPTER : LEMON

_Thank you all who have fallowed and Favorited this Fic! And thank you to the people who have reviewed!  
This is a little bonus chapter (For now), it will be edited heavily I presume, and placed in its rightful place in the Fic once I get to that point. Chapter three is still a work in progress and should be up soon, no later than the end of the week.  
I actually wrote this before I even started the Fic, but it was sloppy and unedited, still somewhat is, but I edited it some, it was the idea I had before I just decided to turn it into a full blow story and not just a one-shot. I felt it needed more elaboration and thus... Chapters one and two were born (so far).  
So here is some crappy smut for you guys, edited to where its readable. Hope you enjoy._

 _As for people who may be inquiring about Vilkas and the OC pairing, that will be soon. I love Vilkas also, can't leave the sad grumpy twin all on his lonesome. Wouldn't dream of it._

 _As always, R &R, Comment, Follow, and Favorite! I'm glad people like it so far._

* * *

Farkas watched Jade from the other end of the couch with a smile. She was curled up in blankets as she stared on at the screen, deeply focused on the game.

Farkas watched on as she battled the dragon. She loved the game, that she hadn't lied about, and when they had a free moment when they were not actually in Skyrim, really battling dragons with their lives at stake, she was here, doing it through the comfort and safety of her home.

"I want to try." Farkas murmured thickly, as Jade died again, she had lost count of how many times she had. She looked at him, it appeared to be a glare from under the covered as she spoke "Really? Last time you tried you broke my controller."

"Last time I still wasn't use to the frustrations the world you live in causes, even on levels of entertainment."

She smiled some and giggled "Yeah, it did take you some time to realize being entertained didn't always consist of drinking till you were pissed here and shitty battle songs."

"Your music here is no better, woman."

"I show you the bad stuff, no need to give you a reason to want to stay here if we ever get the option to unfuck ourselves in this weird situation."

Farkas smiled and crawled over her, pulling the blankets off of Jade with a growl as he began to wrestle her for the controller, he wanted to reply, but found himself in a fit of giggles and laughs with his shield sister over the device in which she used to control the character. Eventually, she gave in Farkas returning to his sitting position as she crawled next to him.

She smiled as she once again taught the warrior the controls to the game, eventually he let out a frustrated growl "How do you look at the screen and not this device in your hands?"

Really, he couldn't focus on anything with how close she was to him, guiding him. The more time they spent together, it was hard not to acknowledge how beautiful she was. He was thinking less and less of her as a friend, and spending more of his nights before he fell asleep in either realm of her in the damned black thing she had in her dresser.

The thing hadn't even been worn. It was new, whoever broke her heart before she could put it on missed out. He paused the game as she squealed "Hey! You were just getting to the good part!"

Jade looked over at him quizzically, her expression confused as he looked back at her before finally asking in a soft voice. "That gown in your dresser…"

Where was he going with this? He didn't even know. He had no idea what he was doing when it came to her at all. His voice trailed off as he shut his eyes for a moment.

"The night gown? God Farkas, if I had expected you to question that it would have been a month ago, when you had violated my privacy when you went through my crap." Jade quipped. She was obviously confused and slightly offended, but also embarrassed. He cheeks were red as she stood and walked into the kitchen.

Farkas watched her before standing himself and following her as he finally inquired "Why… were the tags on it still? Have you never worn it?"

He internally cursed himself over and over, but thanked the gods Vilkas or Aela or anyone else for that matter wasn't here to tease him. Jade looked at him and her embarrassment grew, but she took on a soft and melancholic tone when she replied. "No, I haven't. Along with like five other nice items. As well."

There were more? Farkas had to hold his tongue, but now his thoughts were driving him insane. What else was there that he didn't find? He leaned against the counter and spoke softly "Why?... I mean… Women only buy things like that with the intention of wearing them soon, even in Skyrim."

"Oh, each time I did, and each time I did, the relationship ended promptly before said items could be worn." Jade turned toward the fridge, and though her voice was smooth and calm sounding tears were threatening to fall.

How many pieces of lingerie had she bought in hopes of finally giving herself to someone? She chewed her lower lip as she tried to think of something to eat or drink to calm her, eventually finding a container of orange juice, before beginning her hunt for vodka.

Farkas was right behind her when she spun around, causing her to emit a small squeak in surprise. The man was just trying to find a way to comfort her. He brought it up in hopes of luring her into the thing, but had no real plan in doing so. He clearly stirred up some troubled memories of hers and felt guilty now. He blushed when she turned around so unexpectedly, and placed his hands on her upper arms to keep her from losing her balance.

The two stood that way for a few seconds before he whispered "I… I'm sorry I even mentioned it. It's just…"

"It's just what?"

Farkas turned a deep shade of red then, looking down at her. Jade looked up at him, she knew instantly what it was with how red his face turned. She blushed but smiled some as he stumbled over a reply.

She liked Farkas. And knowing the man had spent a moment imagining her in something like the black baby doll piece she owned gave her butterflies. She had always been attracted to him, his kind yet very much warrior like spirit, and she couldn't deny that he was very much indeed, what she deemed a real man.

She had imagined herself wearing those pieces for boys, loyal, dishonest, and nowhere near as attractive as Farkas. She broke into a fit of giggles then, she couldn't help herself as she whispered softly. "You imagined me in it… Didn't you?"

Farkas quit his embarrassed stammering then, blushing deeply as he looked down at her. She smiled up at him sweetly, orange juice container in one hand as she looked away nervously. His eyes were on her like a predator locked on its prey as he dared to imagine her in the garment once again. The look softened as the embarrassed expression he wore before replaced it. He looked at the ground, wondering if he should dare answer honestly, or remain silent. Finally, he responded softly, still looking away as he grumbled "Yes"

Jade smiled, she could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks as he spoke. This loyal, kind, and very handsome man had dared to fantasize about her. The way it made her feel was something she couldn't put into words. She faced away from him as she chewed her lower lip in thought and whispered softly. "Do you want me to wear it for you?"

Farkas felt heat pool in his stomach. He looked at her, she was blushing a shade of red he didn't even know was possible, biting her lip as she looked up at him, her eyes dark as she envisioned him ripping the damned thing off as soon as he saw her in it. She dares to fantasize about him before, not knowing of his liking of her as well.

"Farkas?"

He was lost in his thoughts, unaware of how his hand had found its way down her hip, and he leaned down and growled softly in her ear "Go put it on…"

Jade smiled and slipped away, Farkas doing everything he could to control his urge to follow her into her room. She left the door open, hoping he would follow, but wasn't disappointed when he didn't. She tore through her dresser until she found the article of clothing she was looking for, before undressing herself. She put on the baby doll nighty, stepping behind the door and looking at herself in it with a blush.

She had tried this on when she looked… softer, not as toned, or thin. Now, she felt even prettier in the damned thing, and quickly tore the tag off of it before letting out a heavy, nervous sigh. She stood there for a moment, and for once, didn't question her attractiveness. Rather, she just felt nervous, wondering what his reaction would be in seeing her in something he had only dared to imagine her in?

She stepped out from behind the door and walked back out into the living room, calling in a soft sweet voice "Farkas?"

She didn't have to speak to get his attention, his eyes were glued to her the moment she walked back into his view. His needs were primal, he walked over to her and looked her up and down, taking in the sight before him.

The silk and lace fabric was sheer, just barely revealing her pale skin, and her pink nipples. His hands were on her waist, slipping beneath the garment as he relished in the feeling of her soft flesh under his fingertips. How he had longed to see her in this, to hear her giggle as she led him to the bed the way she was doing at this very moment.

He beast blood had no effect on him here, but it might as well. His needs at this moment were primal. His lips found her neck the moment she turned away from him to lead him to the bed, his hand cupped her breast, rubbing his thumbs over the sensitive little bubs through the thin fabric, causing her to let out a soft moan of his name.

He growled in response, guiding her towards the bed as his hands roamed her body. As much as he liked the way the garment made her look, it needed to go. He pushed the straps off her shoulders and grinded against her, letting out a grunt in response as she crawled into the bed, away from him.

She looked over her shoulder and smirked some as she rolled to her side and spoke "You wanted me to put this on just to have me wear it for five minutes?"

Farkas was on top of her in a moment, his lips finding hers as he placed himself in-between her legs. Never did he know just how right it felt to be with her in this way. He Bit and kissed down her jaw, refusing to reply to her question, and rather, busied himself with the task of exposing her to him. The thing he realized, was nothing but a contraption used to tease his senses, taunt him and cover what he wanted just enough to drive him insane.

Jade laid beneath him, his body was a cage over hers. She was letting out soft moans as his hands and lips roamed, kissed, bit, and caressed her. His lips would meet hers in feverish kisses and she found her fingers laced through his dark thick hair, pulling him into the kisses when she felt he strayed away too long. Eventually her hands went to work themselves, working his shirt off over his head, roaming his chest, her fingertips grazing and remembering every muscle and scar he had, she let her fingers dance and tease his flesh, purring as she followed his body hair down before tugging at his pants with a low and needy growl.

Farkas responded to this by pushing his hips down against her own, causing her to gasp at the sheer feeling of his hard length through the fabric. He was large, much bigger than she expected, or even anticipated about.

Farkas had a hand laced through her hair, keeping her head tilted back and her neck exposed as he grinded against her. The mewls and nervous look she got on her face made him chuckle, nipping at her ear with an animalistic grunt as he moved against her, making her make those delicious noises.

Finally, his hand left her hair as hers rested on his shoulders, her breathing already heavy and uneven as he kissed and sucked and nipped at her flesh, before finally finding the clasp that was holding the garment she wore to her, the only thing that separated her flesh from his own. He tossed it aside and groaned when he leaned down to kiss her once more.

She was soft, and warm, and arched into him the moment his lips met hers. She shivered at the contact and let out a heavy nervous sigh. His hand trailed down and stopped at her waist, playing with the hem of her underwear.

He had never inquired her on her sexual life, but the way she hissed and tensed caused him to stop. He at her, his eyes dark and longing, but he shoved his desire down for a moment and murmured thickly. "You alright?"

Jade turned scarlet red then and let out a shaky breath as she whispered softly "I have never…" She bit her lip as she paused, wondering how she should explain before speaking even quieter as she stated plainly "I have never had sex before…"

Farkas moved and settled directly above her, making her feel even smaller than she already did and her blush grow even brighter. Farkas gently cupped her face, brushing a calloused thumb over her red cheek, as he whispered softly, his voice vibrating against her lips. "Is that so?" He pressed his lips against hers gently and whispered "Do you want me to stop?"

Jade kissed him back her eyes closed in bliss as she drowned in her senses. She let out a soft whimper when he pulled away and nipped his lip in response to his question before whispering "No."

Farkas had to hold himself together long enough to even force the question from his being. If his beast blood had affected him on this plane of existence he would have been finished with her by now, possibly urging her on for a second round. They had time for that when they were back at Jorrvaskr. Right now, even though he very much wanted to do nothing other than leave her bruised and begging him for more, he would gladly take it slow.

Besides, he would be lying if he said he didn't feel warm at the thought of being her first.

Jade felt his lips against hers again in a soft kiss in response to her telling him not to stop. His hands began their downward descent once more, he chuckled as she shuddered in response to his fingertips slipping beneath the hem of her underwear, before two of his fingers slipped down her slit. She was slick with desire and it caused him to let out a low growl as she shuddered and gasped in response.

Farkas continued to rub her sex gently, smiling as she rolled her hips against his hand, panting and gasping in pleasure. He remained so fixated on her and her response to his touch that he wasn't aware that her hands began their own curious downward descent, curiously gripping his length and stroking it through his pants.

He let out a growl and chuckled devishly as she smirked up at him. She palmed him through his pants nervously, blushing as she fumbled with the button of his jeans. She let out a disappointed sigh as he pulled his hand away, helping her with his pants with grin as she turned a bright red once more as she watched.

He removed his pants, and underwear, and then began to tug hers down, not giving her a chance to resume her own attack on his manhood. He feared if she did he would speed up this process quicker than he desired to. He kissed down her body, reeling in the soft mewls as she attempted to pull him back up, desiring his lips against hers. His planted a kiss on her thigh before biting down gently, sending a shudder through her body as she tugged his hair gently.

The smell of her sex was intoxicating. He kissed and nibbled his way towards her inner thigh, working his way back up to her core.

Jade was a hot mess, watching him take his time, him moving away before she could touch him the way he was doing her, it was torture. Pure, delicious, torment. She was a mess of shivers and mewls when he licked and kissed and bit his way down her slender body, unable to contain the gasp when she felt him slip a finger into her core.

By the gods, she was slick, and warm. He had to grind against the bed as he dared imagine himself surrounded by such warmth. He kissed her inner thigh and let out a soft groan of his own as he moved his finger, curling it gently inside of her, moving against the sheets of the bed in order to provide some sort of friction his body desired. His let out a hot breath against her sex, his thumb finding her swollen nub and brushing it gently as Jade let out a loud moan, melting into the bed. He smiled looking up at her before his tongue replaced his thumb, giving her a hard lick.

She became a mess of moans and shudders, her hips bucking towards him unintentionally as he licked and sucked.

"Farkas…" She could barely breath his name, she shuddered, and panted, her breathing was uneven and she was a helpless mess as he sucked and licked her core, focusing on her clit with an intensity she never imagined. Before she knew it, she was gasping for air, holding back screams at he brought her to her edge but refused to let her fall over. He groaned and kissed her lower lips as if they were like her upper lips, removing his finger from her core, rubbing her just enough to keep her in the state of oblivion she was in.

He worked his way back up, no longer able to stand waiting, dragging it out any further than he already done. He captured her lips in a rough passionate kiss, groaning as her fingers wrapped around his length suddenly. She stroked him gently and eagerly. She whined as she pumped him, closing her eyes.

God, he was large. Thick, warm, and hard. For _her._ The nervous feeling returned to her, mewling as his lips met the crook of her neck and he adjusted himself, positioning himself against her entrance. She hissed in delight and groaned. A hand found its way into her hair and his lips found hers in a sloppy kiss as he propped himself above her.

She pushed her hips up, feeling him slid in a little and letting out a lusty groan, Farkas responded by pressing his hips down in a swift thrust, placing a hand on her hip in order to keep her still. Jade gasped and he felt her dig here nails into his shoulders. He let out a loud growl, as she shuddered and moaned and squirmed beneath him at this new sensation of being _oh so full._ He was bigger than she imagined, but by the divines if he wasn't perfect for her. She groaned and he waited for any sign or okay for him to move.

Jade opened her eyes, which in the dim lit room were dark with desire as she looked up at the man, and pushed her hips against his, faintly managing to whisper "Please."

Farkas moved. He propped himself up and started with a slow a steady pace, a permeate smirk seemed ever so present on his face as he watched her move beneath him, felt her claw at his back and chest, the noises that escaped her pretty little mouth as she arched into him and begged him for more.

She was a mess, and he loved it. He made sure wherever his lips could reach was kissed, he groaned into his movements, and let out happy sounding grunts and growls any time he would get a particularly loud moan out of her. Frequently, he would return to his position above her, smirking at just how much she seemed to just melt under him.

Jade groaned and shivered, whimpered and moaned, feeling his pace ever so slowly pick up as he continued. He was taking he damned sweet time with her if it was the last thing he did, making this moment for her unforgettable, and as long as possible. She whimpered, looking up at him and pulled him down into yet another kiss, biting his lower lip roughly as she growled "Why are you teasing me? I want to cum."

"You will." His response was low, husky, and it made her shudder as he gripped her hips, where she was sure even though he had been slow, would be bruised just by how rough his grip was.

"Fuck me, Farkas." She groaned as if she was in pain, as if it was so agonizing to be in this state of bliss for god knows how long, even though she was sure others would relish in every minute of this torture.

"Not tonight dear. We will have plenty of other opportunities for me to have my way with you…"

The words made her shudder and whine, and it was followed by a gasp as he hands made its way down, his finger finding and pressing her clit gently with an evil chuckle, as she shuddered and groaned. He shattered her thoughts as she could only focus of the building tension and heat in her abdomen as she thrusted, and rubbed her sensitive little bud.

He moved, a steady and fast pace, grunting every so often as he neared his own climax, he seemed deeply focused now and no longer simply amused by his new lover's state of total bliss, Jade laying there, arching and mewling and crying out in bliss as he took her to the edge, and finally, let her tumble over.

She let out a sharp cry in pleasure, feeling herself clench around him and hearing him growl in response as he filled her. She felt the heat ride in her face as she opened her eyes and looked up at him, shuddering and clinging to him in an almost helpless manner.

Farkas merely smiled, a soft and warm smile as he leaned down and kissed her, deeply and slowly, brushing her wild her from her face as he did, chuckling softly as she seemed to grow redder, if it was at all possible.

He wasn't sure how long they spent that way, gently kissing, and nibbling each others lips, jaws and neck, only that he didn't want to stop, and wouldn't if he could help himself. Finally, he found himself with Jade curled against him, stroking her hair as she slept soundly in his arms, lightly running his fingers up and down her spine, before eventually falling asleep himself, content with her being in his arms in such a way… And getting to see her in the black dress. Even if it didn't stay on that long.

* * *

 _Like I said, its a mess, but I figured I should share.  
Hope you guys enjoyed!_


	6. AN and Lemon

_This is just a stereotypical "I have not died / vanished" Authors note. After my absence, however, I do feel the need to update you guys on some things._

I was working on a few updates for the story, however, I had some computer problems and the files were corrupted and I couldn't recover them. RIP me.

 _Then… well, life got hectic. I had school and work, back to back and no days off and to myself to focus on any writing of any kind. Which was very difficult, because I did have a lot of ideas for this fanfiction as well as a legitimate fantasy book I am trying to get down on paper._

 _As if that wasn't stressful enough, my dad was diagnosed with terminal cancer, and since that moment most of my attention has been focused on him and taking care of him._

 _In lighter news and despite those things stressing me out, I have got a full time job, I am taking online classes so I am not having to drive everywhere, and my schedule is about to seriously even out._

 _What I plan on is re-writing this, so chapters are going to be reposted hopefully every other week at least, but I am going to try to shoot for every week since I should easily have the time to do so._

 _Since I have been gone however, I decided to do something and post yet another lemon. This is technically a scene between two OC's of mine for the book series I am trying to write, but the character reminds me of Vilkas. So I changed the names for some Vilkas and Heather smut to tide you guys over till I really get to updating again!_

 _Hopefully Chapter 1 will be reposted soon :D!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Vilkas gave Heather a blank stare as she stood before him, unsure of what to feel. She had caught him off guard after being MIA for so long. He wasn't sure if he was angry, happy, relieved that she was back…. His mind was flooded with emotions he wasn't sure on how to act upon.

Heather looked uneasy. Vilkas opened the door and the moment her eyes locked on his, she found herself at a loss for words she was sure she had a grip on before she showed up on his doorstep. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and spoke softly, the only things she could seem to say was "Vilkas…"

He moved then. He stepped forward and pulled her into his arms in a long, warm, and tight hug. His fingers laced through her hair and he let out a possessive growl as he buried his nose into her neck and inhaled deeply. Heather was quick to return the hug, melting under his warm and familiar touch the moment it happened. She held back tears and she nuzzled his upper chest, letting out a soft sigh and whine as she clung to him.

They said nothing, he pulled her into his home, walls finally shielding her from the cold winter air. She looked up at him as he pulled the door closed behind her, their eyes only locking for a second before his lips found hers in a hot and lingering kiss.

He pulled her with him in almost a needy manner, stumbling as they blindly felt along a familiar path towards his bedroom. She tugged at his overgrown and unkempt black hair, feeling his hot breath trail down her neck in kisses, bites, and stubble brushing her skin. She shivered and let out soft moans, her eyes opening and closing as she halfheartedly payed attention to where they were going, eventually finding her legs around him as he carried her the rest of the way to his room.

She tugged at his shirt, pulling it off him as he pinned her to a wall. He pawed her and groaned as she bite his neck, one hand tightening its grip on her hip. He found himself grinding against her, both of them panting and mewling, soft noises of pleasure and longing escaping them both. Her lips found his once more, and they lost themselves in it, breaking only for air or to remove clothing.

Vilkas peeled them from the wall and carried her to his bed, laying her on it, contrary to his normal playful toss. She looked at him, nervous now, because she knew this action was different, she went to speak, to break the silence between them, but he caught her lips in a kiss, taking his position above her.

He always had adored how submissive she was, but now was different. She wasn't the only one who was exposed this time. He had never properly worshipped her body, he had never properly made love to her, he had never exposed himself that way to her. His physical actions had never actually made any emotional statements, never tied in with how he felt. He was promptly planning to change that.

He pulled away, breaking their kiss for a mere moment, his eyes locking on hers. Two silver orbs were staring back at him with fondness he had never taken a moment to notice. He wondered how many times he looked back at her the same way and if she even cared to notice.

Heather tangled her hands in his hair, she looked up at him noticing a new scar, her fingertips touching around the scar on his cheek area with a gentleness he had not expected. She leaned up and kissed him gently, which he returned.

His return kiss was gentle at first, but slowly became more passionate. Them seemed to fluidly alternate between following, leading, gentle and rough, focusing on the sounds the other as the kissed, touched, melted into one another.

Vilkas focused on her gasps, her pants, her soft moans as she moved under him. They found themselves in their own world, with nothing but each other, and both wanted the moment to last. They both longed to draw out the process, holding on to the moment they were in in a way they had never done before.

Heather and Vilkas were both lost in time, not sure how little or how long it had been since it began. Vilkas had made his way down and back up her body multiple times now, biting, kissing, and marking her, loving her in a way she hadn't ever expected from him. Favors which she eagerly returned, focusing on his soft growls, pants, gasps, and mewls of her name. Her name was his mantra, and his name was hers.

Eventually she found herself in his lap, letting out soft gasps between kisses as his hands roamed her back, the curve of her waist. Eventually warmth enveloped him, Vilkas letting a soft sigh in response when they did finally join.

He kissed her as they both moved, not one of them dominating the other, neither of them knowing where they ended and the other began. He echoed her noises and she echoed his, eventually finding herself on her back, him above her once more, whispering softly to her as he moved, eventually taking control, and making good on his promise to himself to show her how he felt.

Heather was putty under him once she finally understood his actions, melting, and letting him have her, letting him expose himself to her in such an intimate way. He held her close once she reached her high, letting out a soft cry as he took her over the edge, gasping softly as he tumbled over it with her.

His lips found her neck as he peppered it in soft kisses, feeling her nuzzle his head as he did, she inhaled deeply and she breathed softly "I love you Vilkas…"

"I love you too, Heather…" He spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, but the way she tightened her hold around him he was more than certain his companion heard him. He continued his weak assault on her neck, his body intertwined with hers, and he hoped to remained tangled with her as long as possible, longed for no one to pull them apart. Such a simple desire was almost a need for him after her being gone for so long.

* * *

 _I know its short, But I didn't want to leave y'all with nothing.  
_ _Remember to drop a Review, Rate, and Follow!_


	7. Chapter 5

As promised long ago, a new chapter. Enjoy~

* * *

Jade and Heather stared at one another for a while, Jade's mouth agape as she looked at her. Farkas cleared his throat and broke the silence before it could linger for too long "Who are you?"

He crossed his arms and looked directly at Heather, who hummed as she spoke "Heather Evelyn, you can call me Eve for short."

Jade was still in shock. Another person, who she knew was from her world, was here, _in Skyrim._ The thought perplexed her, but the main question that was on her mind was _how._ She looked at Farkas who seemed to process this information slowly, still digesting the situation they all found themselves in himself before Jade shook her head and spoke "Can we… Um. Evelyn, Heather, whoever you want to be called… Can we all talk somewhere private?"

Farkas mumbled "There really isn't a place…"

Jade looked at him and raised an eyebrow as she spoke "Really? There isn't now?"

Farkas frowned and then groaned softly "We really… we shouldn't, Alea and Skor would get upset."

Jade waved a dismissive hand towards him and shook her head "Listen, we are all a part of this. I know her from…"

She stopped herself as she looked up at the nord, eyes pleading with him before she spoke in a soft voice "Please, Farkas."

He blew out a sigh, and looked over at Heather, perplexed as well as troubled all at once, as he waived for the girls to follow.

Heather followed, cautiously. She was confused now, Jade spoke to Farkas as if he knew of their predicament, but how could he? He was a fictional character, not a real person.

Farkas led them to the secret door of the under forge where they all made their way in, allowing the magic stone wall to shut behind them. Jade allowed herself to go into full freak out mode then as she looked at the others "What the fuck is happening."

Heather remained silent and Farkas just shifted uneasily as he looked at the dirt floor beneath him. Heather sighed and looked over at Jade who paced uneasily before asking "Can I ask why this oaf is here?"

Jades attention finally turned back to them, a frown on her face as she addressed the question "That's… Hard to explain, and he isn't an oaf."

Heather scoffed softly "Okay. Well, continue with the hard to explain part."

"Continue how?"

Heather pinched the bridge of her nose and grumbled softly before replying "As in, fucking explain how he knows what's going on and why he is here? Something that would…. I don't know, make me understand his presence here."

Jade folded her arms and sighed "He was… brought into the real world somehow, just like we were brought here I suppose."

Heather looked over at Farkas, who leaned against the wall and was listening, yet clearly not making much sense of the conversation between the two. He would probably ask Jade for more information about it later. Maybe. He seemed uneasy about the situation, not well versed in it, yet knew he was a part of whatever strange thing was happening.

She finally turned her attention back to Jade with a groan as placed her hands on her hips and pursed her lips in thought before replying "You mean he ends up in our reality? As in you, or you two can get back?"

Farkas spoke "I wouldn't call it getting back for me."

She brushed the comment away as Jade spoke "For the time being, yeah. That's… the best I can explain it. I have no clue how, though. I really don't."

Fucking Jason. Heather knew right away he used her as a lab rat. His ex of all people, part of her wondered if he knew the system would do this. Heather nodded "Well, bad news is neither do I. I barely remember the last few minutes before I got here myself. We have a lot to figure out. As for us being here… I think we focus on the tasks at hand here. Any jobs, quests, tasks… Me and Jade need to carry them out as normally as we can, it would help us… blend in while we are here."

Farkas and Jade both remained silent as she spoke, nodding in agreement as they exchanged nervous glances with one another before Heather continued. "Jade, as far as you are concerned, my name is Evelyn here, only info I need right now is if you live in the same place you used to."

"Yes."

Heather nodded. "Great. Farkas, I have no idea what role you are going to play in this but once we return to…. Our reality, the one that isn't yours, we can discuss this. And, please, don't feel bad if you have no idea what's going on when I do talk to you two there. I honestly doubt Jade will understand either, but right now…. It seems for some reason we are all in this together."

They both gave uneasy nods, letting a soft silence linger between them. None of this made sense, everything between them was awkward and unnatural now. All of them trying to process the pure chaos of the situation they seemed to have found themselves in.

Farkas blew out an uneasy sigh and finally broke the silence "I say we all… get some rest. Revisit this situation in the other realm. I happen to agree that it shouldn't occur here if it can be avoided."

They nodded, and awkwardly, made their way out of the under forge in silence, the looming thought of what could possibly be occurring hanging over them individually. Eventually, their thoughts were broken.

"Well" Vilkas spoke, marching across the courtyard. The man had clearly been out and about during the day, his armor was covered in blood and dirt, and would most likely need a deep cleaning and a few repairs. He folded his arms over his chest and sighed "Farkas, brother, you seem to be quiet the recruiter. Another person looking to join the companions I assume?"

Heather spoke then "If it means getting work, then yes. I am looking to join."

Vilkas nodded and let his eyes meet hers, his silver orbs slicing into her as he sighed "Well, Farkas. You need to take her to Kodlak, you know the drill. As for you Jade. When can I expect to duel you?"

Jade seemed momentarily embarrassed and caught off guard by the question. She shifted for a moment before finally speaking with confidence she didn't even know she had "Tomorrow, whenever you are ready I will be also."

He smiled and nodded "Very well. I will see you at some point tomorrow."

Farkas looked at Jade, an eyebrow raised as she shrugged and the three walked back inside the mead hall. The hall was still quiet. Jade quickly excused herself to go to bed, which didn't surprise Heather or Farkas.

Jade found herself alone in the twin's room, a breath she never realized she had been holding escaping her lips as she sat on the edge of the bed and began to remove her armor. She fumbled with straps and cursed herself under her breath, cursed the very situation that she found herself in.

Heathers calm and collected demeanor irritated her as much as it did when she met her. Jason insisted she was just a friend, but he always had a thing for her, which lead to their inevitable break up. Heather never let Jason cheat and kept loose contact with Jade, wanting to be friends, but Jade had a bitter streak to her. She couldn't help it.

Farkas eventually entered the room, and sighed as he noticed Jade was not even halfway done removing her armor. He shut the door as Jade looked up at him "Is she…"

"Evelyn is settled for the night in the whelps' quarters. Kodlak will speak with her in the morning. As of now…" He sat down next to Jade and began helping her with the buckles and sighed softly "Lets get this gear off you, then I probably should find you another health potion."

Jade smiled and offered him a soft thanks as he helped her with the multiple straps and buckles to her armor, left in her dirty underclothes. Her nose scrunched as she caught a whiff of herself causing Farkas to chuckle. "You will get used to the… grossness. Just wait until your first quest."

Jade sighed and let her scathing sarcasm slip through as she grumbled "Yay…"

Farkas put her gear away, and dug around in an end table, pulling out another red bottle and tossing it her direction "Drink it, you will need it, I have a few more because I have a feeling you are going to embarrass yourself tomorrow."

Jade rubbed her head and looked at him, as he dug through clothes, trying to find something that might fit her, grumbling as he failed… He was going to have to ask Alea, most likely.

"I panicked. I didn't know what to do."

"Its okay. I have faith in you, at least somewhat." He tossed her an oversized shirt of his. She caught it and looked at him as he stopped and rubbed the back of his neck "Uhh… I am going to…. I don't have anything that will fit you and figured you would want something clean."

Jade nodded, and Farkas stood there for a little too long, an awkward silence filling the air as she cleared her throat "Mind stepping out?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Farkas hurried out the door, and once the door shut, Jade stripped herself of the rancid clothes she wore and pulled on the plain white tunic. She slipped into the bed, and waited in the silence until she hear Farkas reenter the room. She heard him sigh, knowing he was quick to assume he was asleep, before he slid into the other bed.

Jade laid there, about five thousand thoughts running through her mind, but finally, she found her eyes slowly getting heavy, before she drifted to sleep.


End file.
